Still video photography is well known. Electronic still cameras are described inter alia in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,369; 4,929,972; 4,933,780 and 4,949,117.
Apparatus for converting a conventional still camera employing film for operation as an electro-optical camera is described inter alia in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,029; 4,916,476; 4,862,293; 4,855,837; 4,823,199; 4,814,811 and 4,303,322.
Generally speaking, conversion of a conventional still camera to video operation is accomplished by replacing the camera back or adding video apparatus to the conventional back. The prior art generally employs optical conversion of the image at the camera focal plane to a smaller image which is sensed by a pick-up device spaced from the focal plane.
A second prior art approach generally employs the replacement of the still camera back with a video back which includes an image sensor placed at the focal plane and electronic circuitry to support it.